About Bridges and Snowstorms
by LollylandWaterfalls
Summary: One stormy winter night, Kurt finds himself on a bridge in the middle of nowhere. Unfortunately, he's not alone. Or is it Lady Luck finally coming along? Klaine AU first-meet. Rated T for suicide, trigger warning in A/N


**A/N: First of all, no I'm not suicidal, I just came up with this fic at 4:30 am** **for some reason** **, don't ask me why. This fic is a Klaine first-meet. I imagine it takes place somewhere around the time they first meet in canon.**

 **It's a oneshot for now, but I could make it into more if you want me to, let me know or follow if you want this.**

 **Finally a warning for suicide, so if you're sensible to that, be aware, it's not very explicit, but it may be triggering for some of you.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Love, Destiny**

* * *

Kurt Hummel could not believe his eyes.

There he was, standing in a snowstorm in the middle of December, freezing his toes of and staring at the idiot who was standing exactly where he wanted to be.

This must be the biggest coincidence in the history of big coincidences. How on earth could it be that right at the moment he wanted to jump of a bridge, there was someone else standing on the edge of that bridge, clearly planning on doing the same thing?

To say Kurt was surprised would be an understatement. He hadn't thought there would be another person insane enough to dare themselves outside that night, let alone to come to the isolated bridge in the middle of nowhere. This must be a cruel joke of the universe. It was probably punishing him for what he was about to do.

He had been carefully planning this the whole week. He had cleaned his room and left a note for his family on the kitchen table. His dad and Carole were out and wouldn't be home until late that evening and Finn was with Rachel. Or was it Quinn this week? He honestly couldn't follow his brothers dating life anymore. Point is, there would be no one home to find his letter before he had pursued his plan and it would be too late for someone to try and talk him out of it. He had done everything to make sure that no one would be able to convince him otherwise. And now, at the final moment, there was some other boy standing at the edge of his bridge, making it impossible to go through with it.

Well, it was a big bridge, maybe if he went to stand next to this boy… Kurt stood there for a few moment, asking himself if it would be a good idea before he thought _screw it_ , and opened his mouth to speak.

"Should I take a number?"

The boy, who clearly hadn't heard him coming, quickly turned around in surprise to look at him.

Now that he had turned around, Kurt could finally really take a look at him. He had already notice that the boy was short, but now he could see the boy's clothes, which were apparently a native blue and red school uniform, his black hair, gelled back but still visibly curly, his strangely triangular eyebrows and his hazel eyes. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat when those eyes met his.

 _Amazing_ , he thought sarcastically, _not only is there another boy standing om my bridge, but now he's also making me drool_. Just what he needed, yet another guy to make him stutter and blush. He was probably very straight too. The universe was truly doing a very good job at punishing him.

Kurt was so far away in his thoughts, that he almost didn't realise the boy was talking to him.

"Excuse me?", the boy said.

"Well, I was just trying to find out if I should insure that I'm next up to jump. Or would you mind if I came to stand next to you? We could jump together or something."

The other boy looked very confused for a second, but then he signed for Kurt to join him.

"No, I don't mind. Not at all", he said, before he turned to look at the water again.

That's how Kurt found himself standing at the edge of an isolated bridge, in some forgotten part of Ohio, next to another teenage boy, in the middle of a snowstorm, both staring at the ice-cold water that was running underneath them.

They just stood there for a little while, not saying a word, but the same kind of thoughts running through their heads. The only sounds those of the river, the storm and their own breaths. That's why Kurt was a little startled when the boy suddenly spoke again. He didn't speak very loud, but his words cut through the silence like a sharp knife.

"It's higher than I thought."

Kurt looked up at him, trying his best not to let it show how hard his own heart was beating.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights, 'cause if that's the case, this would be the most stupid way for you to end it."

"No", the boy answered, still staring down and not showing any emotion, "I'm just surprised, I didn't think it would be this high."

"Yeah, neither did I", Kurt said as he looked down again.

Once again, numerous minutes went by, neither boy saying anything. Then the dark haired boy started talking again.

"I'm Blaine."

"Kurt", Kurt said, starting to get a little frustrated now. This was not helping him at all. He was just here because he was miserable and wanted to jump of that bridge and certainly not to develop another hopeless crush, but he soon calmed down again. He could actually understand him a little bit. This boy, _Blaine_ he reminded himself, was here for the same thing. He probably would be a little more comfortable if he at least knew the name of the person he was doing this with. He wondered why exactly Blaine was here and decided to just ask, they were both going to die soon anyway, so it's not like it would really matter.

"So, Blaine, what brings you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, I don't. I'm gonna be dead soon anyway, so what do I care."

Kurt let out a shrug – so he wasn't the only one who had been thinking about that – before Blaine continued: "I'm just sick of it, you know? My parents don't care about me, not really, and the rest of the world just wants me gone anyway, so what's the point in staying? All everyone ever talks about is my older brother Cooper, he's almost ten years older than me, an actor and apparently the perfect child. It's always Cooper this and Cooper that and all I ever do is disappoint people."

"I'm sorry", Kurt said.

"Well, you're the only one", Blaine said but then he let out a quiet thank you. "So what about you?"

Kurt hesitated a second, but then he reminded himself that they were both going to end it after this anyway, so if this Blaine guy turned out to be a homophobic asshole – but for some reason Kurt really doubted that – the only difference would be that he was going to hear one more nasty remark before he died. And if he stopped to think about it, he really didn't care at all at this moment. So he decided to just tell him the truth.

"I'm gay", he said, "I'm being bullied every day for just being myself. Everyone wants me dead anyway, so like you said, what's the point in staying?"

For the first time since they had started stalking, Blaine looked up at Kurt, his beautiful eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry", he whispered, the emotion genuinely showing on his face.

Kurt felt kind of satisfied that at least the universe had been so kind to make him stuck with someone who didn't care about his sexuality. The next thing Blaine said, however, took him by surprise.

"I know what you mean, being gay in a state like Ohio is far from easy."

Did he mean…?

"You're gay too?!"

"Yes, I've been out for more than a year now. It's been difficult. I got beaten up at a school dance for it and when I told my parents, it certainly didn't make things better. Not that they have a problem with it, but I could immediately feel that it would take a while for them to get used to it. Plus it also makes me just that little less perfect, a little less Cooper…"

"Do you regret it? Coming out to them I mean? Would change it if you could?"

"Not for one moment. I don't want to hide who I am to please other people. If they don't like it, that's their problem, I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not."

Kurt started to drift away in his thoughts once again. He had never thought there would be someone else like him in Ohio. Someone who was gay and not in the closet. Someone who was just as out and proud as he was.

Another few moments passed. It could have been one minute or ten or an hour, Kurt didn't know and didn't care. All he knew was that he suddenly wasn't so sure about his plans anymore. Something about what Blaine had said made him want to stand up to his bullies once again, instead of running away from them. But then what about Karofsky and his bullying and his dead threats?

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

"You know, you're gonna think that I'm crazy, but I'm suddenly not so sure about this anymore. I think I'm just gonna go home and think about it again before I do something stupid. Maybe sleep it over."

"Oh, well, uhm, yeah, that's actually not a bad plan at all. Let's do that."

"What? You don't have to change your plans just because I do, you know? I won't tell anyone what you told me. Now that I think about it, I don't even really know anything except your first name, so it's not like I can really do anything."

"Yes, I know, but you're right. Let's not do anything stupid just yet. Maybe I'm just a little overreacting, I tend to be quite the drama queen at some times. There are worst things than having a brother who gets all the attention."

"Okay, if you say so, I guess."

They both stepped back from the edge of the bridge, creating more space between the water and themselves.

"Well, this is awkward" Kurt finally said.

"I agree, I didn't think I would ever find myself in this situation."

"Of course you didn't, this situation is just too weird to even think anyone would ever find themselves in it. We're kind of ridiculous, aren't we?"

"Oh I don't know, it could get even weirder."

"Like how?"

"Like, if I for example would think you're really nice and we would go out for coffee and become very close friends, possibly even more."

"You know", Kurt said, "now that I hear it that way, maybe I wouldn't mind this getting just that little bit weirder all of a sudden."

"Oh, well, how about getting coffee then?"

"I'll take that offer, but first I need to pass home for a second", Kurt said, suddenly remembering something.

"Why?"

"Well, there's a note lying on our kitchen table right now, and I think it would upset my family a bit if I don't take it away before they come home…"


End file.
